


WINGS  21 - 25

by learashi



Series: Wings!fic [5]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/pseuds/learashi
Summary: Nino looked up at him with astonishment, eyes widening before he stretched up kissed Sho on the lips. Nino wrapped his arms around Sho, craving the touch of another person against his skin; it had been so long and he had been so lonely.





	WINGS  21 - 25

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cielmelodies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielmelodies/gifts).



**21\. PSYCHOTIC**

 

"You acted like I was your property," Jun said as they reached his front door. “Toma didn't mean anything by touching me like that."

"I don't want anyone touching you," Sho said as he swished his wings in irritation.

In the back of his mind Sho was wondering if Jun would think that he had looked more than a little psychotic when he'd dragged him from the dance floor after making out with him in front of an entire club full of people. He had been running on sheer instinct and he hoped that his possessiveness wouldn't scare Jun away.

"Why?" Jun asked softly moving close enough to Sho to feel the heat radiating from his body.

"Because I want you."

"You've had me," Jun said, breathing his words against Sho's neck, remembering the feeling of Sho's mouth and hands and wings on all of his most intimate areas.

"I haven't been inside you. I haven't filled you and marked you as mine and mine alone," Sho said in a low voice.

Jun shivered, dropping his keys on the floor.

Sho bent to pick them up before opening the door and tugging Jun inside behind him despite the fact that it should have been Jun inviting _him_ in.

 

**22\. HOPE**

 

Nino could hear Sho muttering and making clattering noises in his study. It was a room that he had never dared to enter; his only knowledge of it came from quick glimpses as Sho came or went. From what he had seen in those brief moments Nino thought that it looked like a giant's jewel box. Sometimes Jun joined him in there but Nino didn't like to think of the noises that he heard soon after, it made his heart hurt to remember them.

He was worried about intruding but the sounds of Sho angrily torturing his keyboard made him bold.

Sho was glaring at his laptop as if it had betrayed him, his wings pressed close to his spine and pulsing with angry black and deep red flashes.

Nino pulled Sho's hands away and lifted the laptop, hugging it to his chest protectively as he inclined his head in a silent question.

"It ate my entire chapter. It took me two weeks to write and now it's gone," Sho whined before he let his head drop to the desk with a thud.

Nino sat down on the floor with the laptop in front of him and began to run his fingers rapidly and lightly over the keys. It was almost as if he was soothing a frightened animal as he coaxed the missing chapter to reappear on the screen.

Sho held his breath as he watched Nino's fingers fly across the keys. Nino had lost the pinched look that he had when he first arrived although he still looked too thin and fragile. His hair was a glossy midnight black and so were his wings. Jun's hours of treating them with healing salves had paid off. The sight of Jun's long sensitive fingers touching the ravaged edges of Nino's wings had sent shivers down Sho's spine. He had even fantasized about Jun touching him in just the same way when he was all alone in yet another lonely hotel room.

Nino made an excited squeak, patting the computer as if it was a dog.

Sho looked at him, hope in his eyes as his wings trembled slightly.

"It's back. You just need to treat it with more respect in future," Nino said with a triumphant grin as he gently placed the laptop down on the desk.

"Thank you! You're a genius!" Sho jumped to his feet and hugged Nino joyfully, squeezing him tight enough to feel the bones under his skin.

Nino looked up at him with astonishment, eyes widening before he stretched up kissed Sho on the lips. Nino wrapped his arms around Sho, craving the touch of another person against his skin; it had been so long and he had been so lonely.

The shattering sound of breaking china made Sho disentangle himself from Nino's arms and spin towards the door.

Jun was standing in the doorway, Sho's favourite coffee cup in pieces at his feet.

**23\. VIRIDIAN**

 

"So what colour do you call that then?" Nino asked as he poked at Aiba's wing.

"It's green," replied Aiba with a blush.

"It's not green," said Ohno as he took another of Aiba's homemade cookies off the plate sitting next to them.

"Looks green from here," Sho said as he pouted at the reduction in the number of cookies remaining.

"I always thought of them as emerald, " Jun said as he leant comfortably on Nino, making him whine at his weight and Sho glare jealously at the pair of them.

"They usually _are_ emerald," Ohno said. "But when he is content they're viridian."

The other three looked at him in astonishment but Aiba merely turned a deeper shade of red and said nothing.

 

 

**24\. ALONE**

 

Ohno was floating in his bathtub looking through the skylight. The stars were out and the moon seemed almost close enough to touch. He wiggled his wings, loosening their stiffness and sighed with contentment.

"Here," Aiba said as he handed Ohno a beer before slipping into the water beside him.

"Thanks," Ohno replied, cracking it open and taking a sip.

"You have a birthmark," Ohno said as he traced the dark splash.

"Yet another thing about me that's not perfect," Aiba sighed.

"Perfection is boring," Ohno said as he licked the discoloration as if testing to see if the skin tasted different to the rest.

Aiba closed his eyes and shuddered. Perhaps he had taken leave of his senses, but it seemed perfectly natural to be in this position.

Ohno noticed the hardening of Aiba's cock in response to his touch. He smiled in satisfaction; for once it would be nice for neither of them to have to sleep alone.

 

**25\. GASP**

"I've never done this before," Jun murmured barely loud enough to be heard, his wings turning an uncertain shade of dull pinkish grey.

Jun's words went straight to Sho's heart and cock in equal measure. The thought that he would be the first and (he hoped) only one to take Jun made him harder than he had ever been in his life.

But then the actual _meaning_ of Jun's words sank into Sho's lust addled brain.

He had Jun in his arms, pinned against the wall, legs wrapped around his waist while the tip of his cock was just about to breach Jun's entrance.

Jun saw the sudden change in Sho's eyes as his passion abated and tried to back pedal, "I didn't mean for you to stop. I was just thinking out loud."

Sho looked uncertain, the sheen of his wings dulling as he tried to decide what to do.

"Please," Jun murmured against Sho's neck, sucking on the prominent vein that ran down the side. "Please don't stop. I want this. I want _you_."

"No," Sho said as he pulled Jun away from the wall, wrapping his wings around his back to support him.

Jun felt tears pricking his eyes, worried that he had ruined everything with his blurted confession.

Jun buried his face in Sho's shoulder, barely noticing that they were moving across the room until he found himself being laid ever so gently down on the bed.

Sho lay down beside him and stroked his face. "I don't want your first time to be some hurried fuck up against a wall. I want it to be more than that. I want it to be special."

"It doesn't matter how you do it. It will still be special simply because it's you," Jun said, gazing at Sho with eyes full of trust and longing and only the faintest flicker of fear.

"I promise that I won't hurt you," Sho said.

"I never thought you would," Jun replied as he stroked the soft feathers on the very tip of his wing over Sho's deflated cock. "But I _do_ want you to make me scream."

**

Jun tried not to cry as he lowered himself onto Sho's cock one painful millimetre at a time. It hurt more than he had anticipated, but it was everything he had ever dreamed of. Sho's eyes were almost completely black, his wings rubbing soothingly across the planes of his back and tracing the bumps of his spine.

Sho was supporting most of Jun’s weight by gripping his hips, preventing him from sliding down his cock too quickly and hurting himself. His wings were spread and he could feel the blood pumping around them, adding to his excitement. Jun was so tight and so hot and everything that he had ever imagined, making it ever harder to control himself from throwing him down, dominating him and fucking him senseless.

Jun’s wings fluttered as he tried to retain his balance; they were the brightest shade of purple that Sho had ever seen and Sho could see that his own wings were taking on the same vibrant hue.

Jun could hear his own heart pounding as he gasped for air, his eyes closing as he tried to process the feelings running through his body. The sensations weren’t just physical; it was as if he could feel Sho’s emotions in his own mind as their bodies joined as one.

Sho moaned as Jun took him fully, his eyes snapping open to capture Jun's gaze. He wanted to see the fleeting emotions in Jun's eyes as he took him as his mate.

"Jun open your eyes."

Jun whimpered and kept his eyes screwed tightly shut as he rocked his hips forwards, finding that the movement relieved the pressure and burning he was feeling.

"Jun, look at me. Now!" Sho thrust sharply upwards with his last word.

Jun's eyes snapped open as a wail came from his lips. "S-Sho, so full."

"Come here baby," Sho ordered as he wrapped his wings around Jun's back pulling him forwards and down until Jun was on his elbows, their lips almost touching.

Sho freed one hand and placed it on Jun's nape pulling him close enough to close the gap. He bit sharply on Jun's plump lower lip, taking advantage of Jun's gasp to thrust his tongue inside his mouth.

By now Jun was barely moving his hips so Sho took over, thrusting up into his lover.

When Jun let out a cry, his eyes widening in surprise Sho knew that he'd found what he was looking for and continued to hit against that spot as he ran the tips of his wings though Jun's feathers. Their wings rubbed against each other sending their senses into overdrive.

Everything faded into the background except the fire that was coursing through their veins as even their heartbeats and breathing became synchronized. The purple and red flashes from Sho's wings were reflected in their eyes as they breathed into each other's mouths.

"Sho..." Jun felt the fire consume him as Sho reached between them, gripping his cock and scraping it lightly with his nails. He didn't even realize why he screamed until he felt his cock pulsing as his cum released between them, coating them both with its sticky heat.

He screamed again as Sho bit hard on his shoulder and then he was being filled with spurts of Sho's own cum making his whole body shudder and then go limp as he felt as if he no longer had control of his own limbs.

Their wings gradually lost their glow as their breathing steadied, but Sho stayed buried deep inside Jun as he murmured, "mine" softly in Jun's ear and he stroked his wing tip over Jun's buttocks making Jun shudder as he felt Sho's cock begin to thicken once again.


End file.
